33 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Well, the title pretty much says it all; 33 ways to annoy our favorite hanyou! Yay! Maybe Oneshot. Depends on how many reviews I get *Hint Hint*
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own him. But…one day...soon...I'll get you, Inuyasha. And your little ears, too! Lol. Wizard of Oz. More like Demon of Feudal Japan. But anyway...On with the story!**

* * *

33 ways to annoy Inuyasha

Tug on his [amazingly cute] ears

Call them cute

Huggle him whenever he isn't smiling (which is often, you can thank me later)

Rant about how Sesshy is so much hotter than him

Rant about how Kouga is so much hotter than him

Steal his Ramen.

Compare him in every possible way to...um...someone much more important than him?

Keep stealing his Tessaiga

Tell him Kagome wants to see him, then run and hide when he gets mad when he gets back

Tell him to do it while she is bathing *Evil Laugh*

Make fun of him whenever he gets "sat"

Smirk at him then say "Oh nothing" when he asks what the heck you are doing

Scream at him whenever he chases Kagome back down the well

Say he has something on his haori, then when he looks down do that thingie

When he gets mad say that he had it coming, then run away

Say "OMG! NARAKU'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU INUYASHA!" Then when he looks back say "Whoops. Just another monkey."

Run around the camp screaming "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M NARAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Smack him over the head with Sango's boomerang

Imitate Kagome's voice saying "Sit Boy!" then film his reaction

Stick ear buds in his ears and turn up the 'Elmo's World' theme song as loud as you possibly can

Put an ice cube down his _inner _haori and just enjoy the show

Make Shippo turn into Kagome and have him kiss Inuyasha then turn back and say it's Shippo

Take Shippo and run like hell when he gets mad

Yell YOLO as loud as you can then kiss him. Lol.

Tell him his demon form isn't really intimidating

Constantly ask him why he doesn't have a tail

Throw a bucket of water on him

Throw a snowball at him

Cover him in chocolate and throw him to the fangirls

Trip him while he walks

Defeat him in a battle

Chuck Shippo at him

Make him put on a tux. By himself. Nuff said.

* * *

**Well there you have it. So if you ever meet him, (CALL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE) make sure to use this list! Review in the big box below this if you liked it! Thx pplz and make sure to check out my other stories!**

**~Crazycoconut191**


	2. Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshy. No matter how much I want to. Which is a lot.**

* * *

33 Ways To Annoy Sesshomaru

Scream "I LOVE YOU SESSHY!" every time you see him

Have Rin hug him at random moments

Take pictures of him while he is sleeping

Make him eat Ramen

Steal his clothes while he is bathing (This may take some planning since in all 167 episodes not once did I see him bathe.)

Constantly poke his fluff

Ask him what the fluff is

Tell him that he would probably look manlier without it

If he agrees ask him if you can have his fluff

Throw a tennis ball and tell him to fetch

Buy him a dog collar for his b-day

Shove him into a stream

Then run like hell

Ask him why he doesn't ever show emotion

MAKE HIM SHOW EMOTION! I MEAN COME ON!

Kick him in the place and see if he makes an angry face at you

Start laughing hysterically when he pulls out the Tenseiga [sp?]

Ask him if he ever considered becoming a model

If he says no, tell him that you already booked him with a shampoo commercial

Make him hug Inuyasha [awwww]

Ask him why he doesn't have cute ears like his brother

Pretend like you don't know him and ask if he is male or female

Call him Fluffy

Then Pretty Boy

Then Fwuffy Wuffy

Then hide behind Rin because he would never hurt her

Scream YOLO then...um...make all your Sesshy dreams come true

Throw him to the fangirls. You already used all the chocolate on Inuyasha

Whenever he says something to you start crying, "Oh Sesshomaru that was so romantic!"

Give him 50 cookies and record him being hyper

Braid his hair while he is sleeping

Chop off a little piece of his hair then put it in a trophy case

Pretend you are a mother and give him a whiny toddler to take care of

* * *

**Well there is 33 ways to annoy Sesshy! Yays! This might have been the last one but write some suggestions in your reviews for who I should do next :)**

******~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
